


What's the Opposite of Whiskey Dick?

by GalacticDavey



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith, College AU, Come Shot, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, M/M, Slut Shaming, also keith has a tramp stamp, i can't believe this is my first fic i am t r a s h, keith is drunk af, slutty keith is my lifeblood ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticDavey/pseuds/GalacticDavey
Summary: Keith was a lot different, once he was drunk.Unbelievably self-indulgent smut fic. Don't look at me.





	What's the Opposite of Whiskey Dick?

**Author's Note:**

> This is it this is my life now

Keith was a lot different, once he was drunk. Flushed and loose and  _ giggly _ . It was even more perfect than Lance had imagined it would be. Keith was sprawled across his lap, laughing at some stupid joke that would normally just make him roll his eyes.

 

Lance had been more than happy to let Keith drink away while he only nursed a couple beers. Keith hadn't even seemed to notice, or maybe he just didn't care. Either way, Keith was very, very drunk and Lance was thoroughly enjoying it.

 

He was cautious as he adjusted himself on the couch, gauging Keith’s reaction as he shifted to lay beside him on the couch. To his relief, Keith was all too happy to allow him to press close, the small punk snuggling into him with a smile. God, it was so perfect. He combed his fingers through Keith’s hair--which was surprisingly soft--and grinned at the happy little sigh he heard. He nuzzled into the top of Keith’s head, slowly beginning to press kisses there, then trailing down to his temple, his cheek, and finally to his mouth, which was so soft and pliant it was like a dream. Keith gasped softly before he kissed him back, a little clumsy from the booze, but that made it unbearably cute and it just got Lance going even more.

 

The kiss deepened, tongues tangling and hot breath puffing between them. He had Keith’s hips in his hands, and Keith was pawing at his chest, trying to keep up with Lance despite the drunken haze he was in.

 

“You're so hot,” Lance breathed against his mouth, fingers curling into the waistband of Keith’s jeans and tugging. “God, I wanna fuck you.” Keith groaned, and Lance took this as an invitation to pop the button on his jeans and grind against him, grinning as Keith panted, gazing up at him with eyes half-lidded and pupils blown huge. Hell yeah. Hell fucking yeah. This was happening. He was going to rock this hottie’s world.

 

He continued rutting into him, one of Keith’s legs draping loosely around his thigh, urging him on. “Wanna go to my room?” He asks, voice low and rough. Keith can only nod, still gasping for breath, and Lance groans when he sees the outline of Keith’s hard-on through his jeans. “Hell yeah you do. Holy shit.” He mouthed at Keith’s neck eagerly and then pulled him up, laughing as Keith’s head rolled loose on his neck. “Let’s get you to bed, cutie.” He had to support Keith the whole way there, giving him a gentle push and watching as he fell back and bounced on his bed. He yanked off his shirt and jeans before crawling over Keith for more sloppy kisses, groaning as Keith's nails bit into his sides. “Come on. Take off your clothes, babe.”

 

Keith fumbled with his jeans, and Lance could only watch for a few short moments before he jumped in to help. “You're pathetic.”

 

“Sh’tup,” Keith grumbled, lips curled into a pout, and Lance couldn't help but laugh.

 

“Just teasing,” he replied apologetically, helping Keith wiggle out of his shirt. He was all lean muscle, skinny but well-defined. “Damn, Keith.”

 

Keith slurred something indistinct that Lance couldn't make out (couldn't be bothered to try anyway) as he latched his mouth onto Keith's chest to suck a dark bruise beneath his collarbone. Keith was struggling with his underwear, trying to push them down his hips, but apparently lifting them up was proving too difficult for him. He pushed Lance away so he could roll over and work them down his legs, and that's when Lance saw it.

 

A tattoo. A  _ tramp stamp.  _ The words “Fuck Me” inked onto the skin just above Keith’s ass.

 

“Oh my fucking god,” he growled, quickly shucking off his own boxers and flipping Keith over to kiss him, hard, ignoring the surprised noise from underneath him. “I'm going to wreck you.” He didn't give Keith a chance to reply, biting and sucking at his lips eagerly. He reached out with one hand, fumbling in his nightstand drawer for a condom and his bottle of lube. “Gonna open you up and fuck you so good.” Keith didn't reply, possibly he  _ couldn’t _ , but he mouthed at Lance’s jaw and neck, and Lance thought that was reply enough.

 

He slicked up his fingers, and Keith was already spreading his legs wide for him  _ so perfect holy shit _ and Lance couldn’t help but grin. He’d had Keith pegged for the kind of guy who’d be too “macho” to bottom without protest, but shit, he was so fucking eager for it. It was like something out of a porno, or a wet dream.

 

Truthfully, he could do without the beer taste in Keith’s mouth, but hey. He wasn't about to complain.

 

He teased at Keith’s asshole with his index finger, watching, amused, as Keith whined and tried to rock down onto the finger. “You want it bad, huh?” Keith nodded frantically. “Okay, babe.” He slipped his finger in and shuddered as he was met with practically no resistance, staring at his finger already up to the last knuckle and then up to Keith, who was pouting and rocking onto his finger like  _ that wasn’t enough _ . They'd just started. They'd just started and  _ it wasn't enough _ . As if testing a theory, Lance pulled out and this time slid in two fingers without warning. Keith gasped, thighs tensing, but he still practically sucked his fingers in. Lance couldn't help but groan, hypothesis confirmed.

 

“Oh my god. You're so fucking ready for it. You're a fucking  _ slut _ .” His lips were already curling into a wicked smile as he thrust his fingers into Keith harshly, Keith moaning desperately. “Are you a little slut, Keith?” Keith only whimpered, and Lance slapped his thigh with his free hand, earning another high noise. “Yeah. You just wanna be filled up, don't you? You don't care who it is. That why you came here tonight? Got wasted?” He bit his lip, grinning. “You just wanted to get fucked, huh?”

 

He pushed a third finger in, sighing as he felt Keith clench around him, scissoring his fingers and searching for his prostate with a determined focus. He was gonna make this boy melt on his fingers, on his  _ dick _ , gonna give it to him so good--

 

Keith arched up, making a punched-out noise, and Lance smiled, teased at that spot until Keith was writhing on the mattress. A flushed, fucked-out mess. Sweat was already making his bangs cling to his forehead, and Lance brushed them back, kisses his forehead softly. “You ready for me?”

 

Keith nodded, panting, and whined as Lance withdrew his fingers to rip open the condom packet and roll it on, pausing to give himself a few loose strokes. He eyed Keith, lost in thought for a moment.

 

“How do you want it?” He asked finally. He could have Keith so many different ways, he couldn't choose (wanted to bounce Keith on his lap, wanted to lay him out and push his knees up to his chest, or hold him up against the wall…), so he figured he could let Keith choose for them.

 

After a moment of deliberation, Keith pushed himself up onto his elbows, Lance watching raptly as Keith rolled over (slowly, clumsily) and pushed himself onto his knees, ass in the air.

 

Oh fuck yeah.

 

“You  _ would  _ like it like this,” Lance sighed, absolutely in heaven. He stroked Keith’s hips gently. “Getting fucked from behind like a bitch in heat. God, you're so perfect. Can't believe I didn't do this earlier.” He pressed soft kisses between Keith’s shoulder blades, and trailed them down, down, until Keith was trembling and he was leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses to Keith’s soft cheeks before he sank his teeth into one. Keith gasped, then cried out as Lance slapped his ass, following that up with a soothing caress. He admired the teeth marks bruising on Keith’s right cheek, and the pretty red handprint on his left.

 

He couldn't wait any longer. He shuffled forward on his knees, and lined himself up with Keith’s hole, rubbing the head of his cock against his twitching entrance (because he couldn't help but tease) before he finally sank into him. Keith wrapped around him beautifully, so tight around his cock like he'd been made for this. A long groan fell from his lips, eyes rolling back in his head. He registered distantly that Keith was groaning, too, clutching at the pillow and crying out as he was filled up inch by inch.

 

“Oh, yeah,” Lance grunted as he bottomed out. “Holy shit, Keith, so fuckin’ good. Oh my god.” Keith moaned, rocking his hips back onto Lance’s cock and  _ shit _ he was done for.

 

He grabbed Keith’s arms just above his elbows, forcing his back to arch, and used them as leverage to pull him back and onto his dick. It also kept his face out of the pillow so Lance could hear all the noises he was making--little grunts and higher yelps and soft pants. It had him rutting harder into him, grinning.   
  


"God, you really do love this don't you?" The only reply he got was a long keen, a subtle wiggle of Keith's hips, and he groaned. "Fuck yeah. Hell yeah you do. Oh my god, Keith," his head fell back as he bucked hard, Keith's moans and the wet slap of skin on skin creating the hottest soundtrack ever. He could get used to this, this tough little punk pliant and eager around his cock.   
  


As he neared his climax, he had a very important decision to make: where to come? He could finish in his ass, but it wasn't quite as much fun with a condom on. Couldn't watch it drip out. He could come on Keith's face? Mm, too much work. Keith wasn't super good at moving at that moment. Wasted and all that.   
  


Then his eyes settled on that wonderful, incredible tramp stamp, dark against Keith's pale skin, and it may as well have been a bull's eye. His grin widened, and he picked up his pace. He figured Keith's squirming, and the fact that his voice had gone up an octave or two, meant he was close, too, and Lance was nothing if not a gentleman of a lover. He released one of Keith's arms, reaching underneath him to wrap his hand around his dick and stroke.

 

Keith gasped, and Lance cooed softly in his ear as he continued to fuck into him, thrusts losing their rhythm. "That's it, baby, come for me." As if on command, Keith stiffened beneath him, trembling, hot cum gushing over his fingers. "Yeah, there you go. Good boy." He stroked Keith through his orgasm, until the man collapsed onto the mattress. Taking that as his cue to finish up, he pulled out (a shame, really, but with any luck there would be a Next Time), pulled off the condom, and stroked himself to completion to the sight of Keith, splayed out and exhausted on his bed. He shuddered, and splattered cum across that "Fuck Me" tattoo and Keith's asscheeks.   
  


After a moment, he stood up on shaky, stiff legs, pressing a kiss to the back of Keith's head. "So good," he murmured, lightly rubbing at Keith's shoulders. "I'll be right back."   
  


He returned a few moments later with a glass of water and a wet rag, and Keith was watching him with sleepy, half-lidded eyes.   
  


"How you feeling, cutie? Worn out?" Keith nodded, making a soft sound low in his throat. "Don't worry. I've got you." He took the rag and gingerly began wiping Keith down, watching the way Keith's lips twitched in the tiniest of smiles. It was adorable. "Sit up for a sec, drink some water." Keith pouted, but allowed Lance to help him into a sitting position. "That's right, that's a good baby. Here you go." He carefully helped Keith sip at the water, until the glass was empty. "Okay. Now we can sleep." Keith grunted, flopping back down onto the bed, pulling Lance down with him. "You know, I hadn't thought that you'd be a cuddler."

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat, I'm on tumblr at galactic-davey. Hit me up. :)


End file.
